Cera Dunois
- Forms = - Casual = - Hanyo Armor = - Awakened Form = }}}} }} Cera Dunois is a former Crusader Knight that was cursed in an attempt to become the perfect soldier to defeat Alex. However, after he helps her control her curse armor, she joins them on their quest to save the Spirit Kings and the world as well. Characteristics *'Name': Cera Dunois *'Age': 18 (LAFS) 20 (TKV) *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Tea, ramen, training, Alex *'Dislikes': Being flustered around Alex, Great Evil, Turtles (has a huge fear of them) *'Family': Unknown History Cera is the third Hanyo to join Alex’s group. Born of a noble lineage in France, Cera was groomed at birth to be a knight, as well as a lady. With no sons for the Dunois family, she was trained to be a knight to uphold the Dunois’ family legacy and privilege to serve the French Crusaders of the Vatican. Though she had hidden the fact that she was a girl by changing herself as a boy, going by the name of Charles Dunois. However, that would prove downhill, as they were caught while taking a prisoner from Japan Borders back to the Roman Empire. They would be caught and tortured, turned into Hanyos themselves, while only she and another female Knight, Jericho, would be only two out of three successes. Though Salka took her as a personal project, torturing her further, discovering who she really was, taunting her that she didn’t belong anywhere. That was the breaking point that allowed her to give up and allowed her curse to awaken. During the battle between Daulf and Sechs, Alex crashed into the room where Cera had transformed into a Centaur in black and bright yellow armor. She retained her humanity though, and pleaded for him to spare her by killing her, wishing to die a human than a monster. Sensing the other power that he had within himself, given to him by Shisha-Gami, he rushed over to her and embraced her, allowing his healing ability to help her, as a flash of light filled the room up. Cera awakened, in Alex’s embrace, seeing him blush… only to realized she was pressed up on him naked. At first angry, she smacks him across the face, but then sees she had become human again, all to him. Giving her his cloak to cover up, he asks if she can help them. Unsure of her new strength, she instinctively transforms into her new armor, and sees that she can help. With three combined to fighting, they take down Daulf, forcing them to retreat. Cera, being a woman of honor, states that she declares Alex her new master, stating that he had saved not just her life, but her humanity, and will serve him. Of course, San’s not too happy with the girl along with them, But Alex states he’s happy for the company, but only she stops calling him Master, and just friend, or Alex. Happy on this, she joins the group to save not just her friend Jericho, who was taken away, but also to save the world by saving the Spirit Kings. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality As a former knight, Cera is incredibly honorable and chivalrous, while being unerringly loyal to Alex, even if he’s a big strange. Also, she is somewhat archaic in speech and behavior. Her family, the Dunai Family, have strict rules about the women owning life debts to those who risk themselves for the sake of them… as well as only letting one's "lord" see their naked bodies. Naturally, Alex finds this out right after he saves her from succumbing to her curse, as well as see her naked boy. Since Alex becoming her master, she did threaten him when he pressed her breasts to himself when he didn’t know she changed back. Even if she was a former Crusader Knight, Cera is very kind, always maintaining a polite demeanor towards everybody. She has an inherent dislike for lying to anyone, as she mentions that she is relieved she was able to tell Alex the truth and that she apologizes for having to lie to him about her being a girl instead of a boy. As a foreigner outside Japan, Cera seemly has troubles of grasping cultures outside of her own, as she confuses certain scenes from japanese mythology as Japanese tradition, including the "fated" meeting when someone runs into another with toast in their mouth. While she usually does not show much affection, she is in love with Alex just like the rest of the girls. Although she isn't as intimate with him as he is with San, it is hinted that she wants to further her relationship with him, as when Bahn jokes that Alex would be a pretty good father, she briefly fantasized of having had a child with him. Despite this, she reprimanded herself for the thought of having a child with her "lord." Meaning she puts her duty as Alex's "knight" above everything else. Alongside Rukia and Oka, Cera is the most level-headed of the girls, often trying to remain calm and composed no matter the circumstances and keeping the others in line if they go too far, especially San or Bahn. Despite this, she is also the most easily flustered when in an intimate moment with Alex, sometimes even losing complete track of her surroundings. Also, she has been shown to be just as possessive of Alex as San; the difference is that Cera hides it much better and can seemingly be ashamed of it. She seems to have strong willpower, as seen when she’s almost to the point of no return after her curse fully awakens. As opposed to Alex or San in the beginning, Cera seemed to be able to resist its effects, but only for a brief moment. Although her weakness for females, which is the full moon, after she falls under its effects however, she started behaving in a more seductive way towards Alex, and losing her conscious control over her immense strength. She is also very protective of her self-proclaimed "lord", trying to defend Alex from Bahn when he first appeared, believing he was going to hurt him… when in fact he just wanted to grope the girls. She also has a fondness for tea, and apparently ramen noodles. Unlike San, Cera also seems to be rather shy when naked around Alex, as she accidentally kicked him when he walked in on her when she was bathing but regretted her action immediately. Or when she was embarrassed to ask him to help her wash. She can also be very impulsive, usually creating very awkward and embarrassing situations for her and Alex, only realizing what she doing (or has done) when it is too late, such as when she brought him into a changing room to hide him from the other girls, only to start changing her clothes anyway Skills/Abilities Human Physiology Swordsmanship: Cera is quite adept at swordplay, and is capable of making multiple rapid and precise slashes. This, combined with her strength, makes her capable of easily slashing through several plastic water gallons with a dulled sword. She is skilled and strong enough to easily wield a two-handed Claymore with only one hand. Archery: She is also skilled with a bow and arrow; able to pin Sechs to the wall with precise aim. Strong willpower: Cera seems to have a rather strong amount of willpower, as she is able to resist the effects of the curse long enough to regain her humanity. It then becomes strong enough with Alex’s help due ot the power of Shisha-Gami’s healing abilities. But she still retains her will during a full moon, if only for a brief moment. However, after holding out long enough to save and warn Alex, she then immediately falls under its effects and behaves in a more seductive way towards him just like San and Nadia. Hanyo Physiology Superhuman strength: Cera, whether in human or Hanyo form, possesses great strength, both in her horse half and her human half. She has been seen effortlessly lifting both Isaac, Alex, and San with one hand each. She is also strong enough to use a tree trunk as a weapon to knock a wild boar unconscious. Superhuman Speed: She also has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a speeding scooter, while carry a full grown human on her back. Her top speed is said to be 60 km/h (approx. 37 mph). Superhuman durability: Cera is shown to be durable enough to jump through a second-story window at high speed and land on the ground without any noticable effect on her. High body temperature: While transformed, she has higher body temperature than Humans. Hers is 38°C, to be precise. This is the same as the average horse. Relationships Cera's Relationships Gallery Cera Dunois, the Lady Knight.JPG|Cera Dunois, the Lady Knight Cera Dunois.jpg|Disguise and Regular Attire Cera's Armor and Awakened Form.jpg|Hanyo armor and Awakened Form Cera s a knight and a woman by stoneman85-d8a4g2h.jpg|A knight... and a woman Cera profile 3.png Cera profile 2.png Cera profile.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Hanyos